Bloody Rose in A Cappella
by Ray Star Hinamori
Summary: What if the Malfoys had twin girls that were kept in the dark because they were squibs? What if Draco wasn't the only child but the oldest of three? About to be disowned the infamous vampire Durandel strikes up a bargain with Lucius to sell them instead of disowning them. Quite the interesting combination of HP, Twilight and my favorite anime Aria the Scarlet Ammo/緋弾のアリア.
1. Prologue

**I edited the prologue! This used to be chapter one but I realized that it's really meant to be a prologue. I'll be editing the second chapter soon. I hope you like this edited version better.**

* * *

"Give it up, they don't want their _precious_ daughter back. The Malfoys have forgotten you." He spat at me, pulling at my platinum hair to have me look at him. "Never." I spat back, his red orbs boring into my silver ones. He brought his wand back to my chest. "Crucio! Why don't you just scream for mercy like you used to? You're no fun." He said lowering his wand to give me a second to catch my breath before raising his dagger and plunging it into my thigh.

"Those were the glory days, when you first arrived and you screamed like the angels sing. Now you've just become rebellious. Showing me no respect, talking back, speaking out, never giving me any notice of the pain I know I have engraved deep within you. You would stop this foolishness if you knew what was good for you." He practically spat at me, digging the dagger deeper and farther across my thigh.

I moaned in pain, throwing my head back as I let a tear slip. My hair fell from my shoulders, dangling just above the ground lifelessly. I fought against the binds that held me to the old, half rotted chair and wished with all I was worth that she was safe. Our plan had to have worked; she can't take this pain. She did nothing to deserve this.

He pulled out the knife then dug it in deeper and watched the blood run to pool beneath my feet, to the grime covered floors of the God forsaken cell. He couldn't take it. I saw it in his hunger-filled eyes. My moans and the silent pleas in my silver orbs drove him wild. The smell of blood registered on his face as his porcelain features hardened and his crimson eyes quickly drained into a black abyss.

The dagger and wand clattered as they hit the floor. He lapped up the blood like a hungry stray dog and I winced from the cold of his tongue. He ran from the room and came back with a syringe. Injecting the needle, he extracted the blood and drank it quickly, his eyes returning to the cold crimson; the mark of the cursed.

His eyes flickered over me, judging his work as they roamed. "I'm in a generous mood today so I will end your torment with a warning, tomorrow is a new day and a special treat. You have remembered what tomorrow is, haven't you?" I kept my face emotionless, but knew that my eyes had betrayed me from the smirk on his face.

He turned to face the door and barely lifted a foot before it swung open. The image before me almost made me scream. I stayed strong though. I always would, for her. "Sir, we found her." The mindless worker said. The grime-covered figure that was held in his fist by her wavy hair was thrown in as if she was a rag-doll. She barely twitched and looked to be dead.

He flicked his wand lazily and muttered under his breath. She suddenly came to life with screams that bounced off the walls of the dingy cell and slapped me in the face. He knew how it affected me so this time he let her run before dragging her back. It was a game to him. "I will be sending the elves in, your special punishment shall be added to tomorrow's special day," he informed us, seemingly bored by this now. He wasn't as happy with the results as he used to be, that fact in itself was worrisome.

His eyes stayed on the both of us for some time searching for something, evaluating his work. He slowly seemed happier and happier with each passing second as he thought of the devil knows what. He turned and walked away with his usual stride back in his step. He was too happy to even do his familiar parting curse or bother to scare his house elves that were supposed to clean us.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I failed again. I'm sorry Sara," I cried, letting go of the strength I had held up around him. He was gone now so I no longer needed the façade. I leaned forward as far as I could until my bound wrists protested, head hung in shame. My straight, lifeless hair hid my face. I couldn't look at my sister now. "V, it's not your fault. It's not your fault." She muttered, using all of her strength to stay awake and perceive the world around her. She was shaking her head and looking at the mould covered walls of the cell. I could feel the light tug of an old friend. The black abyss slowly pulled me in, and try as I might I could only stay awake long enough to hear a light pop of the house elves, our savers.

***  
My view of Vitani was blocked when the elves came in with supplies. The rushed toward my twin when they saw she was already out cold. They healed the gashes and branding from him quickly creating a new canvas for him for tomorrow. It was the 7th anniversary of the day he bought us from our father, and brought us here. It was going to be just Vitani, he had drilled that into us many times but he felt that just one of us would be such a waste so he bartered for both of us instead. He now used us when there was nothing better to do.

The elves did their magic with healing, cleaning and feeding us. He wouldn't want us to get sick, it would be harder to torture and keep us alive if we were already ill. He needed us alive for his sick and twisted version of entertainment, which involved the torturing of little girls. He had been at in since the age of six; childhood was no deterrent for his sick methods. He couldn't bite us either. We would easily be able to overpower him, so instead he lapped at us like a dog and poked us with needles.

The house elves looked at us with sympathetic smiles before the one closest to me spoke quietly. "These will keep you safe on your journey, when the time comes you will know how to use it. Hamilton wishes he could give you more or let you out himself but he can't. This is what little he can give you." I looked at the bracelet being placed gently on my wrist and gasped. "Thank you Hamilton." I told the house elf in front of me. Looking up to see the matching bracelet being slipped onto Vitani's wrist.

She stirred slowly and her eyes fluttered open. Flexing her hands and stretching her legs she realised something was on her wrist, only to look down and see the last good memory we had of our home sitting at the end of her arm. My eyes began to mist as it flooded back all at once.

_Draco! Give me!  
Say the magic word.  
Please!  
Okay you two here you go.  
Yay!  
Read it to us Draco!  
Alright Vitani, to my favourite sisters, here is something to help you with magic. Maybe this will ignite the magic within you and you can learn with me.  
Wow!  
They're beautiful!_

I remember tearing the white box open to find the most beautiful identical bracelets inside. They were simple, thick, silver chains, each with a heart pendant. On the hearts were matching clear gems. Draco had presented it to us so proudly on our sixth birthday.

_What are they Draco?  
They're called A Cappella Stones. I didn't know what to get you two but when I heard you both singing while Mom and Dad were out, I remembered something I read in our library. I found out that there was magic that muggles could do called music.  
Music's not magic, silly! And muggles can't do magic, that's why Daddy said that we are better than them.  
But, it is Sarafina. It's not as strong as ours but if someone could practice it more they would be doing magic.  
Even squibs?  
Even squibs.  
What does 'acappel' mean?  
It's A Cappella, Vitani. It means music with no instruments. Just singing.  
Oh.  
I got Mom to put special lasting charms on it so it won't get ruined by anything, and an invisible charm so when you want to, it will vanish and only you will know it's there.  
Wow thanks Draco!  
Ya! Thank you!_

We had put them on and Vitani started to sing. I had joined in and ribbons of light danced around us and touched our magical cores. The light pulsed to the different instruments and played the instrumental. The gem turned a different colour depending on the mood and part of the song. It was wonderful.

I looked at Vitani, unsure of what to do now. I saw the chain on hers tighten slightly before vanishing and realized she made it tighten so it wouldn't fall, then made it invisible. I followed her lead and did the same to mine. When the house elves finished with bringing the colour back to our cheeks and the life to our hair, they left us and we welcomed the black that awaited us with open arms.

* * *

**There was someone who reviewed anonymously and spoke about my grammar mistakes and things I missed like periods. I would like to thank that person for reviewing and telling me but unfortunately it was eaten by the website. I can't even PM them because it was and anonymous review. If your reading this new edited chapter then thank you for pushing me.  
People, could you please review so I know if it's good or bad, it would mean a lot to me even if you're a flamer.**

**Until next time. **_**Chao!**_


	2. The First Meeting

**Ok, so one review. Yay. I guess. And 14 readers. I don't know if you know this but I can see how many people have clicked on my story. I can't see how many of you clicked by accident though. Anyways I wouldn't mind more reviews. You know what? I want three reviews at least. And I know some people review their own stories under guest so I want one of those three reviews to be from an account. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aria H. Kanzaki.  
4th generation Sherlock Holmes.  
S Rank assault department in the practice of armed detectives, better known as Butei.  
Quests: find a slave or as Mama calls it 'partner'. Free mama of false charges.  
Nickname: Demon Butei, Quadra Aria (it means double pistols and double swords).

Kinji, S-rank in the entrance exam. He says he wants to be normal, to quit butei. The day we met I saved him from a bike jacking. I caught radio frequencies and followed them to the killer's toys. Machine gun robots with recorded voices on wheels. One was following Kinji on his bike. I stayed on the roof of the building waiting. Then I jumped and opened my paraglider. Nine bullets all along the toy and it was done. But the bomb would still blow if he slowed down. I sailed in front of him and went upside down.

I remember yelling. At him, to duck so I could shoot the gun. Him at me because there was a bomb and I had jumped off a building which seemed to startle him. Me at him again to pedal faster so I could catch him. And I did. We were blown from the explosion but weren't seriously injured.  
And that's where I caught the first glimpse at hysteria savant syndrome. It causes the functions of the central nervous system accelerate dramatically when the persons love endorphins pass a certain level. All reflexes rise exponentially and logical thinking and judgment. Explains why he seemed to hate girls. For him, he would get very mellow dramatic with praising which ever girl set it off. That first day of our meeting, it happened to be me.

I am small. In height, temper (well I used to be), and the chest. Seems he thought that he would be fine. Guess not. When the bomb exploded it sent us into the sports storeroom. I got knocked out on top of him and my shirt rose up in the odd landing. Of course, you know that I had to take it the wrong way when I came too not two minutes later. I freaked causing more toys to come out and attack. I ducked back into the vault horse we got blown into and shot back up, my chest pressed against his face. I shot at each of the toys straight at the mouth colliding with their un-shot bullets. I wasn't able to get all seven as the remaining four backed away behind trees to wait.

When I told him they were hiding he was change into the syndrome. Hysteria mode as he likes to call it. At the time I thought he was just a pervert that could fight well and I had nothing else to prove otherwise at that moment. He picked me up and called me princess, praising me for my good work. He said stupid things about how he was the only one who needed a gun to wave. I yelled at him to ask what he was doing and he simply replied "protecting you." And as if it was nothing he dodged the bullets shot at him and shot each of the remaining four toys in the mouth, cracking and breaking them.

Of course being me I thought he was just a show off and he took my pistols which I wasn't too happy about. In fact, I was furious. I told him that I didn't owe him anything for what he had done and that this didn't make up for what I had called assault. I just hated guys and love so really a lot went under things I would put people in jail for.

I accused him for trying to take my clothes off to which he said "I'm in high school. What's more, from today onward I'm in second-year. There's no way I'd try to strip a middle-schooler, is there? Our ages are too far apart. So just relax, okay?" I was furious. "I'M NOT A MIDDLE-SCHOOLER!" "Oh sorry! You're an elementary school girl doing an internship, right? I thought that might be so when you saved me. You're amazing Aria-chan. A very bra..." "You... I wish... I wish... I wish I never saved someone like you! I'm in high school... 2ND YEAR!" I yelled at him pulling out my pistols he had given back to me and pointing them at him.

I shot but he quickly wrapped his arms around mine so I was shooting behind him. I ran out of bullets quickly because of the earlier encounter. I pulled him over my head and pushed him away from me into the asphalt.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY! NO CRIMINAL HAS EVER ESCAPED ME BEFORE! EVER!" I screamed at him reaching for my refills only to find he had them. He threw it up in the air. "Sorry!" "I..." I put the pistols back into my holsters. "I won't forgive you." I reached for the handles on my back and unsheathed my swords. "Even if you kneel down in tears and apologize... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" And with that I charged at him. "Criminals like you should just quietly... waaaaa." I tripped over my refills which had landed. His hysteria mode helped him with that one.

He ran off. His hysteria mode helped him. I screamed after him but I was now too weak and clouded with emotions to get up. I was furious. He was the first 'criminal' I had let escape. Of course he wasn't really a criminal, just an unfortunate misunderstanding that didn't turn out so well. And that was the unfortunate day we met.

* * *

How sad. They broke my toys. Oh well.

* * *

**Review! Even if you hated it with all your heart tell me. I'd rather hear what you want to see happen later though. That might be a little hard now. Aria is going to say stuff about the past for a while from the manga so you can understand without reading it. I've decided to make this a series and naming each one a wepon Vitani and Sarafina obtain in the later books or just one thats important. Remember to read & review!  
Untill next time,  
****_Chao!_**


End file.
